Fairy Tail on Fairy Tail
by eburneanteen
Summary: In which Fairy Tail react to the highlights of their comrades’ lives. Just kidding. They’ll be reacting to the saddest moments of their friends’ lives. So prepare tissues.
1. Lucy Sacrifices Aquarius

It was a peculiar day indeed.

The famous Fairy Tail guild received a package that apparently contained many delights for them to feast on, visually of course. (A few others, namely Natsu Dragneel, were quite sad to realize that they did not receive something edible.) But the majority figured it would be good since nothing happened lately.

What's more peculiar was that many members from different guilds came for a random visit. Well, not so random visit since they revealed that they got a mysterious letter saying to gather there.

Lyon, Cheria, and Jura came from Lamia Scale. Yukino, Sting, and Rogue from Sabertooth even paid them a visit. Kagura and Milliana stopped by as well, they even brought delicious grilled fish with them, albeit refusing to share. Surprisingly, even Bacchus made an appearance. Lastly, the men of Blue Pegasus arrived as well.

Mirajane Strauss glanced at the full house. She was slightly overwhelmed with the numbers. It was a good thing she wasn't working tonight.

"Hello, everyone!" She greeted warmly.

Mirajane set the lacrima ball on the stage floor before turning back to the crowd. "For some strange reason, we've all been gathered here. I'm assuming it's because of this. Despite that, I want you all to enjoy yourselves, okay?"

"Mira-nee is a man!" Elfman said proudly from a corner. He was simply proud that his sister was so accommodating. And how else would he express his pride for her other than staying true to his character?

The aforementioned sister only smiled in response. She took her seat beside her siblings and made herself comfortable.

It wasn't long before the lacrima vision screen presented itself before them. For a moment, it was blank. And then words finally appeared.

 **Lucy Sacrifices Aquarius**

"Oh, Lucy!" Happy yelled as he read the words. "Aquarius is not going to like that. I wonder what she'll do to you this time. Maybe she'll throw you in an ocean with no fishes. Maybe you'll get her so mad that she'll never come back. My, what cruel torture!"

Yukino turned to the said Celestial Mage. She just knew that she never would've done anything like that, she treated her spirits as treasured friends. "Lucy?"

Lucy stayed silent. Her only response to the two was a smile that betrayed her empty eyes. Instinctively, she placed her hands where her keys were safely kept.

 **The scene starts with Lucy yelling audibly. Her clothes are tattered and her body is decorated with bruises. She kneels on the ground, chest heaving and eyes almost tearing up.**

Natsu winced as he watched his partner is such a state. He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sight. "I can already tell that I don't like this."

"Wait, that red goo," Gray Fullbuster pointed to the substance above Lucy. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It must have been when we were trapped in Alegria." Erza nodded in agreement.

Levy frowned. "Lu-chan, you were awake the whole time? I thought we all got sucked in?"

Lucy only shrugged, her energy depleting by the moment. "I don't know the answers to that. I'm sorry."

Jura raised an eyebrow at their exchange. "Just what trouble did you get yourselves into, Fairy Tail?"

Kagura mumbled something as she took a huge bite out of her fish. "Does this mean we're going to see your past adventures?"

Gray chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "I wouldn't call it an adventure."

" **What just happened?" Lucy mutters to herself as she stares at the abyss around her.**

 **"Natsu, where are you?" Lucy calls out. But nobody answers her**.

Natsu stared at Lucy from across the room. For some reason, his heart was racing. He turned his attention back to the screen despite hating the fact that Lucy was alone.

 **A loud roar suddenly takes the reign. Lucy crumples to the ground as she clutches her ears. She whimpers, "Urghh. What is that sound?"**

In the guild, Natsu accidentally broke a glass that he was holding. The shards fell down to his lap. He frowned, when did that happen?

 **Mard Greer's voice now comes into play. His sinister tone plays inside of Lucy's head. "Alegria has disposed of the invaders! We shall now proceed with the Face Operation as planned!"**

 **The Underworld King continues, "However... For some reason, Alegria allowed one human to escape, and she is still here. The soldier who kills her will be promoted to become one of the Nine Demon Gates. Should one of the Nine Demon Gates eliminate her, that member will personally receive a reward from Mard Greer instead. That is all."**

 **The jaws of water takes Lucy in it's clutches, sloshing her around in the current. She becomes hard to spot as she is further flushed away in the liquid. She yells helplessly as she flails her arms. "What is this?!"**

"Why I oughta!" Natsu growled as he watched more and more. He cursed himself for not being able to protect her in that moment. "Toying with her life like that, I'm gonna kill the bastard!"

Lucy smiled. Figures, he always found a way to lighten her mood no matter what the situation was. "Natsu, don't worry. It already happened."

"Still, though," Levy whined.

"I have this sudden urge to beat something up," Erza muttered darkly as she grabbed a bite out of her strawberry cake. Beside her, Gray was already slowly backing away, afraid that he'd be the unfortunate victim today.

Sting snorted. "That guy has a death wish."

Rogue nodded his head. "Trust me. Being on the receiving end in a situation like that is death itself."

Yukino giggled, pointing to Fairy Tail again. "They're just so protective of each other."

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch exclaimed as he jumped on Rogue's shoulder.

 **Lucy inhales deeply as she lifts herself onto a plank of wood. She looks ahead. "I don't know what's going on, but everyone must still be okay! I have to believe that!**

 **Two soldiers come rushing behind her, balancing themselves on wood. They start shouting, "Found her! It's the human!"**

 **Lucy notices the upcoming soldiers. She doesn't run from the fight, and instead grabs her whip and sends them out flying unconscious**

 **"There she is! Here comes my promotion!" More soldiers come into plain sight. They look hungry for blood**

 **"Hyaah!" Lucy's whip coils around one man. She uses the opportunity to bring herself to him and kick him into the water**

 **"Open, Gate of the Centaur, Sagittarius!" Lucy yells, summoning a spirit into the fight. With ease, Sagittarius's arrows beat the remaining soldiers and leave them floating away in the water.**

Natsu bellowed with pride. "Yeah, that's my girl!"

Lucy's eyes widened. She hid the forming blush on her cheeks by yelling aggressively at him, "I'm not your girl!"

Happy creeped up behind Lucy. He had a malicious grin on. "You liiike him."

"I don't!"

Yukino waved at Lucy, hoping to get her attention. "Lucy! You're so cool!"

If Lucy wasn't red then, she was a tomato now. She mumbled shyly, "Thank you."

Sting looked odd though. His sight was focused on the moving wood and the waves of the water. His face turned blue, drool suddenly coming out from his mouth. "I don't. . . I don't know how you do it."

 **A little girl joins the fight. She was sat on something as she spins around to reach Lucy. She was happily singing, "I'm going to get promoted! I'm going to get promoted!"**

 **"Leave this one to me." Sagittarius sends a flurry of arrows at the little girl. Unfortunately, she had some sort of unorthodox mean of defending herself. Sagittarius started to sweat. "She deflected my arrows?"**

 **"Flying weapons bounce right off my slip-all curse." The little girl's tone was vile and cruel as she attacked Sagittarius. "See?"**

 **In an instant, Lucy grabs another key. "Saggitarius, close gate! I summon Virgo!"**

 **"Princess, this one is mine!" Virgo yells as she appears in front of the little girl.**

 **Lamy seems annoyed at the new opponent in front of her. "What are you supposed to be?! A maid?! Hey, are you trying to copy me? How are people suppose to tell us apart?!"**

 **Just then, a new force enters the battlefield. The power is strong that Lucy tumbles on her feet and crashes on her makeshift boat."**

 **Virgo turns to her worriedly, "Princess, something's out there!"**

 **Lo and behold, Tofuzar comes into view, he was charging straight for Lucy with no signs of stopping.**

 **"Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy summons him in time for him to deflect the attack**

 **In the guild, everyone released a breath they didn't even know they were holding.**

Gray chuckled. "Ah, Lucy, you get yourself into too much trouble."

Levy turned to look at Lucy. She frowned. "You went through this alone, Lu-chan? Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucy turned away in embarassment. "I guess I just didn't find the right time to tell you."

"Damn right! You should have told me, Lucy! I would have paid them back a hundred times over!" Natsu yelled angrily. He was cracking his knuckles, as if ready to pick a fight with the lacrima vision.

Lucy didn't reply. Instead she tried to calm down her beating heart, because she knew what was about to come.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed, punching the air. "Natsu and I would have destroyed the crocodile. And then eat him afterwards!"

"Is eating all you think about?" Carla sighed, pressing a palm to her forehead.

"No! I think about you too!"

 **Tofuzar looks surprised. "You took my blade with your bare hand?"**

 **Loke grins back at him with confidence. "I'm surprised that Regulus wasn't able to protect me completely."**

 **Lucy summons all her strength. "Are you alright, Loke?"**

 **"I'm just fine!" He replies smugly. "Lucy, I'll take him!"**

 **Instead of words, Lucy answers him with only heavy panting. All she could do is gasp desperately for air. She's exhausted**

 **Virgo looks at her master worriedly. "She's summoned two spirits at once... It looks painful."**

 **Loke growls at the thought of his friend in pain. "It's gotta be hard with Virgo and me. We take a lot of magic.**

 **Both spirits take one last look at her and then back at their opponent with rising determination. Their thoughts becomes one. "I gotta save Lucy and finish this quick!"**

 **Jackal looms over Lucy. He snares evilly as he joins the fight. "Found you!"**

 **Lamy looks all-too happy with the new presence. "Jackal-kun!"**

 **"A third?!" Virgo exclaims.**

 **"This is bad!" Loke exclaims as he looks at Lucy again but his attention was forcefully grabbed by the lizardman again.**

 **Jackal sneers at the spirits fighting. "Huh? You mean you ain't all alone? Well... Who cares?"**

 **"Looks like I gotta do this myself!" Lucy exclaims. She stares up at Jackal with resilience as she grabs her whip.**

"Lucy!" Happy cried.

"Hm. If I remember correctly, this guy must have some kind of curse magic. I just can't figure what it is." Erza muttered to herself, now finished with her third plate of cake.

Lyon stared at Lucy. "This girl's got willpower, I'll give her that."

"Let me at him!" Natsu bellowed. He was clamoring to get a scratch on the lacrima screen but nonetheless was held back by Elfman and Mirajane.

"Calm down, Natsu." Gray pinched his nose, quite embarassed with his guildmate's behavior in front of all the guests.

Kagura watched intently, "Even in the Grand Magic Games, she was this powerful when it came to tenacity."

Milliana giggled in reply. "Well, she is part of Fairy Tail after all."

"The guild that just doesn't know when to give up." Hibiki grinned.

By now, Wendy was drying her tears. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, Lucy!"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm telling you, I'm fine. This is all in the past anyway."

Carla sighed. "I hoped this is the worst of it. My heart can't take any more of Lucy's pain."

 **Lucy's whip curls around Jackel's wrist. Just when she thought she had the upper hand, Jackal smirks like he'd already won.**

 **"Looks like you forgot my curse power, huh?" Jackal taunts malevolently."**

 **Before Lucy had any time to react, an explosion sends her into the water.**

 **"Lucy!" Loke calls out, trying to find his master who was submerged under the water.**

 **Lucy comes up for air. She puts her upper body against the floating wood. She looks like she'd just gone through hell. Lucy's now covered in grime, dirt, and even more wounds. And yet, there was something still shining in her eyes as she challenged Jackal, "What happened... What happened to my friends?!"**

 **Another explosion is at Lucy's side, sending her soaring back into the water. Her screams of agony and Jackal's teasing laughter fills the room.**

 **"They're not dead," Lucy thinks to herself as she falls back into the heavy waves of the water. "Everybody's still alive! I can feel their magic! They've always come to my rescue before... So this time, it's my turn to rescue them!"**

 **Explosion are at Lucy's sides. They burst into her left and right, giving no time for her to recuperate. Lucy screams in the water. It all seems too much.**

 **"I'm not going down! Not on my life... Not until I've rescued my friends!" Lucy comes out of the water. She's battered and beaten up. But she rises, with another key in hand.**

 **Virgo immediately eyes the golden glint in her master's hand. "Princess, you musn't! You can't!"**

 **Lucy ignores her. She's solely set on the adversary in front of her. She places the key on the surface of the water. "Open, Key of the Water-bearer, Aquarius!"**

 **"Princess! Your body can't take it!" Virgo shrieks.**

 **"A triple summoning?" Loke asks in surprise.**

Lucy stared at the lacrima screen. She didn't know what to feel. But it was pathetic, this feeling of hers of wanting to cry. Fortunately, her thoughts were sent into a frenzy when she felt someone's hand on her shoulders.

It was Natsu. And he was smiling as brightly as his own dragon roar. "Lucy Heartfilia, you never cease to amaze me."

"Aye!" Happy chanted from behind.

"Natsu. . ." Lucy trailed off, unable to express the admiration for him at this moment. Scratch that, she wasn't feeling empty, she was the happiest woman alive because of this dork.

Unfortunately, Lucy didn't get to bask in the afterglow of the touching moment.

"Oi, Lucy!" Erza yelled from across the room. Her sword was raised high up in the air. "Idiot! Don't ever endanger you life again like that!"

Lucy paled at the sight of her sword. "But. . . But you'd do the same for me!"

"Promise me! Or else I'll throw this sword right at you!" Erza shouted fiercely.

"Isn't that endangering her life?" Gray whispered sheepishly to nobody in particular.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Lucy grumbled, hanging her head down in shame. Luckily, she had her fingers crossed.

"Lu-chan! You summoned three spirits at once!" Levy cheered happily. "That's my best friend!"

"No, she's mine!" Natsu retorted.

"No way, she even agreed that I'd be the first to read her book once she was finished." Levy said with pride.

"Yeah, but I found her first." Natsu stuck his tongue out.

Yukino sighed happily, "They're all so fond of her."

"Now that Aquarius is here, Lucy'll win the fight with ease!" Happy proclaimed, his tail swaying in excitement.

"Indeed," Lily agreed. "The mermaid is scary. But I believe she can finish this."

"I want to be mad at you, Lucy," Natsu said suddenly as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Just then, his proud grin returned. "But it's okay. 'Cause now I'll always protect you."

Mirajane swooned at his words. "He can be so dense and yet so damn sweet at the same time."

" **What a stupid little girl," Aquarius mutters angrily.**

 **Aquarius appears in the middle of the fight. She holds Lucy protectively in her grasp, sheltering her from the upcoming danger.**

 **"You came," Lucy whispers, looking up at her comrade.**

 **"How stupid can you be?" Aquarius repeated.**

 **Jackal stares at the newcomer in surprise. "Who's she?"**

 **Suddenly, Aquarius sets Lucy a bit farther away. She commands a wave of water to rise, the liquid following her orders at ease. In no time, a tidal wave envelops Jackal completely. "Get back, little girl!"**

 **"Lucy, that's enough!" Loke snarled. He noticed how the power of Aquarius's waves drained Lucy even more of her energy.**

 **"Close a gate now! Please!" Virgo begged, seeing as it that Lamy and Tofuzar away as well.**

 **"He can swim through my water?" Aquarius asks in shock as she sees that Tofuzar is easily gliding along the waves.**

 **Tofuzar smirks. "Water is my special element!"**

 **Unfortunately, Aquarius wasn't able to react fast enough. Tofuzar's fist met her face and sent her flying backwards.**

 **Before Loke and Virgo could intervene, Jackal both grabbed them by the necks. Another explosion corrupting the room. This time it's with enough power to send the spirits home.**

 **"Forgive me, Lucy," Loke called out before disappearing.**

 **Lucy washed up on the cold ground with a heavy thud. She laid there, unable to get up due to lack of energy and magic. She was helpless again.**

 **What? So calling three was like some ultimate move?" Jackal laughs menacingly.**

 **"And she used up so much magic power, she can't even move." Lamy plagues the room with her venomous laugh.**

 **"Let's kill her quick," Tofuzar reminds the sick pair.**

 **"Where's the fun in that?" Jackal asks darkly, raising a hand full of magic to torture her with. Yes, he was going to enjoy this one.**

 **"You're so right! We have to make sure she's suffering a lot." Lamy seconds the notion.**

 **"I can't let it end here! I have to save them! They need me..." Lucy thinks to herself despite being thrown around like a ragdoll. She suffers blows from kicks, punches, blasts, and yet she refuses to yield. More bruises are appearing on her body. She starts to yell in pain as the attacks double.**

"Lucy, what did I just ask you to promise me?" Erza glowered darkly.

Lucy raised her hands up meekly. "In my defense, this already happened. I can't change what happened in the past."

"Where are the bastards?" Natsu asked. His voice was low and guttural. Similar to an animal. He was angry already.

"Natsu. . ." Happy cooed softly.

"Lu-chan! This is horrible!" Levy wiped away some of the tears that escaped from her eyes.

Kagura frowned as she stared at the mage. "This reminds me of the Naval Battle, but worse. This girl never gives up, does she?"

Jura nodded. "Her strength is not so much physical. Her strength lies in her heart. She deserves to be on Fairy Tail's strongest team without a doubt."

Juvia pouted. "Why didn't Love Rival tell any of us this?"

Lucy shook her head. "It's the past. Plus, I've already moved on."

"But we could have helped you!" Mirajane yelled. There was some tears unshed in her eyes. She was downright angry. "That's what a guild is for, Lucy! You didn't have to move on alone!"

Lucy managed a weak smile. "Mira, I'm sorry."

"No," She shook her head. "Next time, okay?"

Lucy could only nod.

Wendy was sniffling, trying to down to hide the tears through the sleeves of her dress. "Lucy-san!"

"It's okay, Wendy," Cheria smiled, rubbing her friend's back for comfort.

Carla crossed her arms and huffed. "I can't take any more of this! I just can't."

Sting's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "It's as if one guild member's pain is everyone's pain."

Just then, Laxus slapped his back quite roughly. "Welcome to the world of wizard guilds, blondie."

"You're blonde, too," Rogue pointed out with a somewhat blank face.

"Fro thinks so, too!"

Natsu slammed his fist onto the counter. "Nobody gets away with hurting Lucy! Nobody, damn it! I'm going to kill them! And when I kill them, I'll search for them in the underworld and beat them some more!"

Lucy shivered a bit at his words. But she didn't feel fear when she reached her hand out to him. Lucy sent him a gentle smile, her brown eyes shining brightly. "I'm okay, Natsu. I'm okay."

Happy suddenly crashed into her. He tried to swallow her into a hug, but with his tiny paws he failed. In spite of that, it was a hug that Lucy treasured.

Happy was sobbing. "But what if you weren't here to say that! What if they killed you!"

Lisanna came up to pet Happy. "Don't worry, Happy. Lucy is strong. I believe in her."

"We all do," Erza confirmed.

 **Lamy grabs Lucy by the arms. She was manically giggling as she gave Jackal some suggestions. She pointed to Lucy's chest, "Look at those! What's she need 'em that big for? Why don't you do her a big favor and blow these right off! Make these nice and flat!"**

 **Jackal approaches Lamy with a sinister smile. He shut her rambling by putting his palm flat on her face. And then the next moment, Lamy was blown away.**

 **"She was on your side," Lucy mutters weakly.**

 **"So what?" Jackal grumbles casually. "You should be wondering what's gonna happen to you next! 'Cause we're going to have some fun!"**

 **A wave of water completely washes over Jackal, he gets downed by the complete power of the water. He ends up getting further away from Lucy. The water keeps pushing him back.**

 **Lucy ends up in Aquarius's hold again. Anyone could see that Aquarius was struggling with the enemy. But Lucy is just so happy to see her friend again that she musters all the energy she had to see Aquarius's face. "Aquarius?"**

 **"Lucy, I can only hold him back!" She said, almost out of breath as she holds steady. "The other spirits won't do any better either. The enemies are too strong!"**

 **"Yeah," Lucy agreed weakly.**

 **"I can't hold him back forever... So listen closely, Lucy!" Aquarius yells out loud. "You were able to open three gates at once so I know you can do this!"**

 **"Summon the Celestial Spirit King!"**

 **"The Celestial Spirit King. . ." Lucy repeats.**

 **"As you know, he's the most powerful spirit in the Celestial World." Aquarius explained further, "He can eliminate all of a Celestial Wizard's enemies in a single attack."**

Happy was cheering with glee again. "Lucy's going to summon the Celestial Spirit King!"

Erza was watching with pride in her eyes. That was her teammate, alright. "Now the fight is going to end for sure."

"Oi, Mustache!" Natsu roared.

Yukino thought her respect for Lucy couldn't get any much higher. This just proved herself wrong. "Lucy, just how powerful are you?"

Cana drunkenly cheered from a random table. "Wild, Lucy!"

"Lucy-san is amazing!" Wendy commented with stars in her eyes.

"From getting beat up to summoning the Celestial Spirit King," Gray smirked. "That's Lucy, alright."

Sting's eyes widened in surprise. "Just like that commentator from the games. Fairy Tail really is full of monsters."

Rogue stared at the crazy lot with profound admiration. "The lengths they go for each other truly is amazing."

"Way to go, Lucy-nee!" Romeo yelled.

However despite being cheered for, Lucy stayed silent throughout the whole thing. She knew what was about to come. And she didn't know whether she'd survive having to go through it a second time.

Carla focused on the screen as she wondered aloud. "Where does Lucy get the key of the Celestial Spirit King though?"

" **But I don't have his key," Lucy says, barely having any energy to say one word.**

" **The Celestial King's key is not a physical object," Aquarius answered, she gathered another tidal of waves to send Jackal back, the effect was wearing off a little bit though. "Opening his gate will require something more abstract..."**

 **A sacrificial summoning!"**

"Sacrificial?" Carla repeated. She looked at Lucy again. Then Carla shook her head. "Don't tell me. . ."

Erza pondered for a moment about what this meant. She then figured out why the mage has been so quiet these past few minutes. "No, damn it. Lucy's suffered enough."

"Just how much do these jackasses want to take away from Lucy?!" Natsu growled. He felt his anger grow by the minute. And to think she went through all of this alone.

"What would she have to sacrifice though?" Gray wondered.

"Maybe fish?" Happy suggested.

"Maybe something insignificant," Gajeel added.

"No," Lily said.

Yukino felt her heart break into pieces. "Lucy would have had to give up something dear to her if she would summon someone so powerful."

 **"If you destroy one of the golden keys, you will be able to open the gate of the Celestial King exactly once."**

"No," Erza whispered. "Lucy would never."

"Aye," Happy muttered sadly.

Natsu tried to conceal his anger. But he ended up smashing another bottle. "Those spirits are her friends, damn it."

"That's way too high of a price to pay!" Carla yelled.

Natsu moved swiftly in front of Lucy. He clasped his hands around her own. "Luce, tell me you didn't do it."

"Lucy!"

" **Destroy... a golden key?" Lucy echoes. Her eyes widens in disbelief.**

 **"And you can't just destroy any key! The wizard and spirit... need to have a very high level of trust, or the gate will not open!" Aquarius continues.**

 **"But I. . . could never do that!" Lucy yells in pain. Her heart was breaking. She could withstand anything except having her friends being taken away from her. "No! I don't want to lose even one of my precious friends!"**

 **Aquarius smiled gently. "Destroy my key!"**

The words embedded themselves in Lucy's mind. She couldn't bring herself to move. It was actually like she was going through that whole experience again. Her heart broke a million times again. Her soul was being taken away from her. And so she stayed there, letting the sadness take over her. She sat still without doing anything else.

Everyone else wanted to move but they couldn't. They knew of the peculiar relationship between this particular spirit and Lucy. But to think it would come down to this. . . What exactly had Lucy gave up for the sake of their lives?

"I remember this mermaid chick," Milliana mutters sadly. "She was the one who ditched Lucy for a date. I don't think that could qualify as trust."

Lucy wanted to scream at her. She wanted to tell her of the million reasons to trust Aquarius. But it was as if she was paralyzed. She just sat there.

" **I'm not sure our level of trust is high enough, but we've been together a long time, so it should be alright!" Aquarius says. The smile was still on her face.**

 **"What are you talking about?" Lucy asks angrily.**

 **"I'm doing this to save my friends!" She continues to scream as loud as she could. "You're my friend too, Aquarius! I can't sacrifice one friend to save the rest! There must be some other way! I'm not giving up!"**

 **"If there were any other alternative, do you think I'd even mention this!?" Aquarius replies harshly.**

 **"No!" Lucy screams.**

 **"This is the only way!" Aquarius keeps convincing her.**

 **"No. . ." Lucy shakes her head. One second later, she screams out loud once more with tears heavily streaming down her eyes. "No, I won't do it!"**

 **"Lucy, we're out of time!" Aquarius growls as she keeps summoning waves to keep Jackal at bay. "My power is. . . at it's limit."**

 **"Don't make me do this. . ." Lucy begs, staring at her reflection in the water.**

 **"Breaking my key won't kill me! We just wouldn't be able to see each other again." Aquarius says.**

 **"I couldn't bear that." Lucy is a whimpering mess as more tears rain past her cheeks.**

 **"It'd be a relief for me!"**

 **"I was really your mother Layla's spirit," Aquarius begins. A smile breaks out on her face as she recalls the memories. "When she died and they gave you my key, I despaired."**

 **"You cried at the drop of a pin! Such a child!" Aquarius recalls the instances of her current master being a brat in her days. "Completely naive! And you lacked any of your mother's grace! But I put up with you because you were Layla's daughter."**

 **"All this time. . . I've hated the very thought of you." Aquarius suddenly softens.**

 **"That's fine! Hate me!" Lucy yells just as loud. She can't believe how much she's cried. Despite wiping away the tears, a fresh river of new ones came flooding in. "But I love you, Aquarius. . . You were my very first friend."**

 **"How long are you going to keep acting like a spoiled brat?!" Aquarius scolds, like how a mother would to a misbehaving child. "Your friends are counting on you! You're the only one who can save them!"**

 **"Are memories more important than their lives?! Is a key?! Is your guilt?!" Aquarius becomes harsher with every word. "You already know the answer! All that matters now is that you have the power to save your friends! The power of a Celestial Wizard!"**

 **"So use it! Break my key!" Aquarius yells with determination.**

 **"You're the only one who can do this!" Aquarius's keeps growing in volume. Her words were like whips to Lucy, they started to break her will and create scars that would never fade.**

 **"I... love you, Aquarius." Lucy looks completely defeated and broken.**

 **"Do it!" Aquarius yells one last time. "Lucy!"**

 **"Aaaaaa!" Lucy screams out loud. The pain searing through her voice. Her hand kept trembling as she struggled to hold the key properly. "Aaaaaaaaaa!"**

 **"What is this burning pain in my chest?" Aquarius thought out loud. "I don't even like the little girl... I truly despise her but... I can't stop this rush of emotions... Now that I'll never see you again... I'm going to miss you, Lucy. You've always treated me well. Thank you."**

 **"Open, Gate of the Celestial King!"**

The lacrima turned off then and there. But even then, no one dared to make another move. A series of whimpers caught their attention.

It was a sight to see. He was kneeling on the ground. His hands were on Lucy's lap, his head as well. Tears began to stain a spot on Lucy's skirt. He was whimpering helplessly. The Fire Dragon Slayer was trembling visibly. The infamous Salamander was begging on the ground.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," He said her name over and over again as if it were a prayer. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I don't know what I'd do. I'm sorry."

Lucy then realized she hadn't moved since then. Slowly, she lifted a hand and began to run it through Natsu's hair. Tears fell from her face onto Natsu's shirt. "It's alright. I'm sorry, too."

She knelt down on the floor. Without further thinking, she grabbed onto Natsu and gathered him in a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to beat those guys."

"You're an idiot, Lucy Heartfilia." It was Erza. This time there was no sword in her hand. Just bloodshot eyes and a heavy smile. She helped both of them up to their feet. "Stand up, Lucy. Anyone who goes through the loss of a loved one and is able to smile like you do is by no means weak."

Erza surprised Lucy as she gently embraced her. "You are not alone, Lucy."

Beside Erza, was Gray. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Ah, Lucy, I'm starting to think you're too good for us. You deserve more than a bunch of troublemakers."

A growl emanated from the Dragon Slayer. He didn't like the idea of her leaving, not one bit. "She's not going anywhere."

Natsu then turns to Lucy. All hostility leaves his body as soon as he sees her. Replacing it was the admiration and pride that was generally reserved for her only. The stars in his eyes was because of the Celestial Mage in front of him. Natsu tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lucy Heartfilia, you never cease to amaze me."

Lucy blushed. She hid her embarassment by tackling him in a bone-crushing hug. "Likewise, Natsu Dragneel."

The two broke apart from their hug as a flying blue cat crashed into them. Happy held on to Lucy, tears streaming down his face endlessly.

"Lucy!" He cried out. "I promise I'll never tease you again! I'll buy you all the fish you want! Winged fish! Grilled fish! Raw fish! I'll even give you my fish!"

Lucy giggled. She pressed him closer to her. "No, Happy. Just go back to being happy. I'll be perfect with just that."

"Aye, sir!"

Wendy ran up to Lucy as fast as she could. She swung her arms around Lucy's waist. "Thank you, Lucy-san!"

Lucy shook her head. "No. Thank you, Wendy. For being so strong."

Everyone parted ways for Mirajane. She didn't need to turn into a demon to scare everyone at the moment. "You were going to hide this from us!?"

Lucy sighed. "I told you, there was just no right time to talk about this. Besides, everyone else was dealing with their own losses."

"Idiot," Mirajane whispered as she cradled Lucy lovingly like a mother. "We'd have always made time. For one of our own, we'd defy the rules. For one of our own, we'd do the impossible. Never doubt the lengths we'll go to for each other."

Levy sprinted to Lucy, catching her in a bear hug. "Never again, okay? You have no right to hurt alone."

Out of nowhere, Laxus appeared. He showed his affection by patting Lucy on the back. "Keep pulling stunts like that, blondie, and you'll replace Gildarts as the most powerful one here."

"Tonight," Cana grabbed everyone's attention as she stood on a table. "We drink to Lucy Heartfilia! Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage!"

Lucy watched the scene in front of her. Tears escaped her eyes as she remembered the days where she'd be alone in the mansion with no one to play to. "Aquarius, I'm not alone anymore."

Natsu swung his arm around her shoulders. "Of course, you're not, Luce. It's us 'till the end, right?"

Lucy nodded, a bright and genuine smile forming on her face. She was home. "Right!"


	2. Future Lucy Dies

_**reference —** fairy tail manga hiro mashima (vol. 38 chapter 324)_

It was expected for the wizards of Fairy Tail, and company, to have raging hangovers the next day. They had all spent the night celebrating, dancing, cheering, drinking, and toasting to a certain comrade of theirs.

Mirajane took in the sight that greeted her. "Oh my. Are you sure we even have time to watch the next film?"

Cana, whose face was heavily pink, only raised a glass with a cheeky smile. "Aye!"

Everyone else took their respective seats. Although, Natsu made sure to stay close to Lucy, Happy even cuddled close to her. They were making up for lost time for that year.

Mira set the lacrima ball down once again. She quickly scurried off to where her siblings were in time to see the title of this video.

 **Future Lucy Dies**

Just then, Natsu fell off his chair. He slumped on the ground as all color left his body. His jaw was slacked in disbelief. "This is torture."

Happy was beside him in an instant. He patted his best friend's head in a soothing manner. "It's alright, Natsu. Everything is okay."

A second later, Happy also fell to the ground. His blue fur somehow turned ghastly white. He held up a hand, silently calling for help, "Eh? Did I lie to myself too?"

Lucy approached them, giggling as she did so. She quickly scooped up Happy into her arms, to which the blue cat responded by nuzzling his head deeper into her chest. Lucy held out her hand to the man who was still sprawled out on the floor.

"You two are such dorks," Lucy chuckled.

Natsu grumbled but lifted his hand anyways. He followed his partner in sluggish steps, groaning about how unlucky he was at the moment.

"Come on. It can't be that bad," Lisanna remarked. "Now hush, the video is playing. Aren't you excited, Natsu?"

"Yay," Natsu commented dryly.

 **The scene starts with Future Rogue. His hair is divided into two colors; his ebony strands covered half of his face whilst his white hair is gathered up into a ponytail. There's a tattoo on the left side of his face and a scar running across his nose.**

Cana slammed her mug onto the table, effectively catching most of the wizards' attention. "Gotta say, tiger," The Card Mage said with a sultry wink, "I like that look on ya."

From beside her, Gildarts frantically shook his head. "You're not supposed to be thinking about boys til' you're a hundred years old."

The brunette scowled in reply. She downed the contents of her whiskey before replying to her overprotective dad. "Yeah, well, I'm not as innocent as you think. I've done many things. And when I say many, I mean _many_."

With those words, Gildarts Clive managed to drop dead to floor, twitching here and there. "My baby girl," He choked out sadly.

Sting cleared his throat. "Is it just me or did the most powerful wizard of Fairy Tail get defeated by a girl?"

Cana snorted. "Funny, right? It's so fun to mess with him. Well, not as fun as teasing Lu other there."

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed from the other side of the room, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed but a serene smile on her face.

Rogue stared at the lacrima vision, attentively studying his future self. He turned to Yukino. "Do you think I should grow my hair out like that?"

Minerva was the one who answered. "Please don't. I prefer this one now."

The noirette turned his face away, hiding his blush. "Okay," He muttered.

 **"Rogue?" Natsu calls out. His face is full of scars and wounds from the many battles during the past hours.**

 **"You mean from Sabertooth?" Wendy asks. She's in the same state, exhausted and drained of magic energy.**

 **"You're saying you come from the future?" Lucy questions. Bruises litters across her face and along the top part of her chest where her vest is supposed to be.**

 **Another** **Lucy comes into view, she's cloaked but her golden hair is conspicuous. "Somebody other than me?"**

Macao coughed, spitting out a few drops of his alcohol. "There are two Lucys now?!"

Wakaba groaned. "I should have went with them, damn it!"

It's not really a surprise when the two veterans' mugs of beer are set on fire. When they swiveled around to glare at Natsu, the pinkette only raised his nose and whistled playfully.

"Oi!" Macao called out. He pointed to his glass which now crumbled to ashes. "What the hell, Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged. "Didn't do it."

Lucy stood in front of him, hands on her hips with a stern glower. "Natsu, apologize to them right now!"

The Dragon Slayer huffed before dramatically facing his elders. "What she said. 'M sorry."

Macao grinned devilishly before coughing into his sleeve. "Whipped."

 **The smirk on Rogue's face disappears instantly. His blood red eyes are focused on something.**

 **"Why?" Happy makes his presence timidly known.**

 **"You swept the Royal forces away to save us?" Loke, in his crisp suit and sharp glasses, seems to be wary of the newcomer.**

 **"You've changed somehow," Natsu comments.**

Gray snickered. "Obviously, you fire breathing idiot. Did you just notice their different hair styles now?"

"You wanna go, ice queen?" Natsu roars. But before he could leap from his seat, Lucy pulled him down and forced his attention back to the screen.

 **"What did you come from the future for?" Carla asks. She raises her voice, urgency clear in her tone.**

 **Future** **Rogue tilts his head a little to the side, his terrifying demeanor not diminishing one bit.**

 **"To open the door," He says.** **"You mean Ecplise?" Lucy presses the matter further.**

 **"Eclipse can be used in two different ways. The first is to move through time. The second is a weapon. The Eclipse Cannon. It's the only way to defeat ten thousand dragons."**

 **"Defeat ten thousand dragons?" Future Lucy exclaims.**

 **"Then that makes things easier," Natsu proclaims, his lifted morale lighting a fire in his eyes. "We're on the same side, right?"**

Natsu stared at himself at the lacrima vision. He slumped onto the counter. "Naive, naive, naive, idiot. What a fool you are."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not gonna argue with that logic."

"Shut up," Natsu said whilst his face was squished against the wooden surface.

 **"Yaaay! We can defeat the dragons!" Happy shouts as he jumps up and down in glee.**

Happy let his wings disappear in order for him to dramatically crash on the space beside his rose-haired friend. "Naive, naive, naive, idiot. What a fool you are."

Carla sighed, a teasing smile plastered on her whiskered face. "Well, I'm not gonna argue with that."

 **Wendy clasps her hands together, obviously pleased that they acquired a new ally. "You've come to save the future, right?" She asks to make sure.**

The blue-haired Dragon Slayer choked on her glass of water. Her face are flustered as she shook her head. "I was so innocent back then."

Levy chuckled as she pinched the little girl's cheeks. "You're still innocent now."

Gajeel smirked from his spot. "And you're gonna stay that way until you're practically a thousand years old."

"Eh?!" Wendy failed to hide herself as she subtly glanced at a certain wizard with black hair and had the ability to conjure different colored flames.

 **"No. . . It isn't so simple as that," Future Rogue mutters. His gaze seems to be focused on something — _someone_.**

 **"I came from seven years in the future. In seven years, the world will be ruled by dragons. Not even ten percent of the humans will survive. Of course, even Eclipse won't have the power it has in this time."**

 **Lucy** **gasps in shock. Natsu stares at him with wide eyes. Loke is surprised as well.**

 **"We must stop the dragons here and now. Or our world will end." Future Rogue continues.**

 **"So we open the door and blow them away, right?" Natsu grins as he flails his arms around. "That's simple enough!"**

Gray stared at his guild mate in bewilderment. "I'm not sure if I should be amazed, scared, or just plain sorry for you."

Erza nodded, a blank expression on her face. "I suspect all three, Gray."

Natsu pouted at his friends all ganged up on him. "So mean, so mean. I hate you all."

Lucy snuggled up to his side. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

Coughing, Natsu's cheeks turned as pink as his hair. He realized how close they were at the moment. "Erm — well, not you, of course. They're the idiots here."

" _Ho_?" Erza towered over him, one sword in hand. "Care to repeat that?"

"No—Nothing!" Natsu squeaked pathetically.

Yukino giggled. "Does this happen quite often?"

Lisanna excitedly bobbed her head up and down. "You don't even know the half of it. On a normal day, we spent a couple thousand Jewels for repair!"

Orga's eyes widened. "And your Master is just okay with it?"

Mirajane chuckled at their reactions. She whispered to them, "He sometimes wreck the guild himself."

Orga shook his head. "Crazy. The lot of you."

"Being crazy is a man!" Elfman jumped up from his seat, one hand pumped up in the air.

Laki took a sip of her cold beverage as she nodded in agreement. "Indeed. I think there are words that normalcy cannot simply express. Poetry is most beautiful when a person isn't in their right mind."

Lector wrapped his arms around his fellow feline, sniffling. "I'm scared of them."

"Fro thinks so, too!"

 **"However, seven years ago, in other words, now. . ." Future Rogue says darkly, he shields his crimson eyes by closing them.**

 **"There was one who stood in the way of the door opening. That person kept the door from opening. And the Eclipse Cannon never fired at the ten thousand dragons. That person set the world on the path to destruction."**

 **"I have come back to assassinate that person," Future Rogue mentions, he seems calm with the fact that he has to take a life. "That is why I'm here."**

Laxus grunted, bringing his beer to his lips. "Of course, he is. Can't go a day without someone trying to kill one of ours."

Kagura tilted her head. "This is a regular occurrence?"

Kinana came around to set down the iced tea in front of Kagura. "More than anyone could realize."

Millianna stole the drink before Kagura could lay a hand on the glass. The cat-loving girl frowned. "And you just rush off without even considering the dangers?"

Kinana smiled. "Well, most of the times. Natsu is usually the one who runs away on impulse. The others have to restrain him in order to form a plan."

Lucy snorted, a couple of bar stools away from them. "Only for him to end up completely ruining the plan."

"Luce!" Natsu whined.

 **"How awful!" Carla voices her disgust. "Can't you just talk that person into not standing in your way?"**

 **"There is no reason to kill anyone," Panther Lily reasons like a pacifist.**

"That's my cat!" Gajeel proclaimed to the whole guild.

 **"With a great amount of time converging on one point, there are no words that can alter it," Future Rogue explains, though by everyone's uneasy looks, he calms no one.**

 **Future** **Rogue continues. "Even if persuasion were effective, that person would still attempt to shut the door. It is fixed."**

 **"Fixed?" Lucy echoes.**

 **The** **Tiger's next words are chilling to the bone. "One cannot run from destiny. Those meant to live will live. Those meant to die will die. Those meant to close the door will close the door. No matter what, as long as the person is alive to do it."**

Rogue shuddered. "That's harsh."

"But isn't that reality?" Minerva said.

Mirajane shook her head. "We are the only ones who can make our own destiny. We hold the pen. It's up to us only. And no one else."

 **"You're not making any sense to me," Natsu interjected with a subtle sigh. "But anyway, who is that person you're talking about?"**

 **"You!"**

 **Shadows** **appear from Future Rogue's hand. The darkness swirls into a weapon made to kill but no one seems to move, somehow frozen in time.**

 **Future** **Rogue urges his attack forward, meaning to pierce the heart of his victim. He growls as he reveals the identity of the one who is meant to close the door.**

 **" _Lucy Heartfilia_!"**

The aforementioned blonde pressed a hand to her heart. She let her head hand low. "Oh, no."

Natsu gripped his hair tightly. "It's starting."

Gray patted his rival's back. "It's gonna be alright, Natsu. Lucy is right over there. The nightmare is over, don't you worry."

"Thanks." Natsu groaned.

Wendy sucked in a deep breath. "I'm not sure if I can go through this again."

Carla closed her eyes. "Me too."

A lighthearted laugh came from Hibiki. "You get yourself into a lot of trouble, don't you, Lucy?"

"I guess," She shyly answered.

 **The blonde wizard is stuck in her spot, feet rooted to the palace floors. Her eyes are wide and thorougly confused. "Huh?" Is all that comes out from her lips.**

 **The** **tip of the shadow blade rushes past Natsu. The pinkette finally moves upon realizing the seriousness of the situation. He turns to catch the weapon, trying to stop it from hurting his precious partner but ultimately fails.**

 **"Lucy!" He yells her name desperately, almost like an urgent prayer.**

"Oi! Move out of the way, blondie!" Laxus's hands tightly curled up into fists. Sparks of lightning cover every inch of his body.

"Lu-chan! Move!" Levy pleaded with all her might.

"Lucy-nee!" Romeo called out, purple flames covering his fists.

Lisanna jumped up from her seat, worry evident in her blue eyes. "Lucy! Watch out!"

"You have to get out of the way," Ren muttered. "It's not like I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

Sherry gasped. "I'll ease everyone's burden. I will take care of Lucy's funeral. For love!"

Lucy's heart swelled three times it's capacity. She found it endearing that everyone still fussed over her even though she was right there. "I'm still alive, you guys," She waved at them.

Juvia began to wail, incoherent words tearing from her throat. "Lucy-san, don't die!"

The blonde smiled. She realized how lucky she was to have such a weird, beautiful family.

 **And then it hits someone.**

Gasps are scattered across the guild hall. Some closed their eyes, some held their breath, and some just clung on to someone else for emotional support.

 **Future Lucy throws herself in front of the current Lucy. The weapon which appears to be a sword imbedds itself in the heart of Future Lucy, leaving no room for survival. Her cry of pain rings throughout the room.**

Natsu tore his gaze away from the lacrima vision. His hands tightly grip onto Lucy's waist. "I can't watch this part," He mumbled, voice cracking.

Happy held his paws over his ears. "I hate what comes next."

Lucy ran her fingers through the soft pink strands. "It's alright. I'm here. You guys saved me."

Erza paled. "I'm starting to wonder if we got sent this videos in order to be traumatized."

Suddenly, the ferocious redhead turned to the blonde wizard with a sword proudly in the air. "Lucy! From here on out and for the rest of the week, you are temporarily stripped from your right to go on jobs! No more injuries for you!"

Lucy scoffed. "Don't you think this is going a little far?"

"Nothing is too far when it comes to her," Gray answered. "And I agree. This must be some kind of premonition or something. Why else would this be shown to us?"

"Lucy!" Erza boomed.

Lucy squeaked in fright. "Yes, ma'am! No jobs for me for the whole week!"

 **Future Rogue is surprised to see a doppleganger. Natsu stares at the sight with furious eyes and mouth hung agape. Lucy still can't seem to move. Even Wendy is paralyszed from how fast everything happened.**

 **"Gahhh!" Future Lucy shrieks. Blood splutters from her mouth as she collapses to the ground with a thud.**

Millianna took a sharp breath. "This is too sad."

Kagura bit her lip. "It seems something precious always gets ripped away from you."

"The sight of Lucy-san's death is not appealing." Eve winced.

"Men! The parfum of death is a rotten one!" Ichiya proclaimed knowingly.

 **"Wait. . . Hey, you just. . ." Lucy stammers, most likely unable to believe the situation.**

 **Happy's usually bright expression turns solemn. "Lucy!" He begs.**

 **Beside** **the cat, Natsu is still unable to move. But his silence is bleeding terror within the atmosphere.**

 **"There are two Lucys?!" Future Rogue says in surprise.**

 **Lucy** **rushes to her future self. She lets Future Lucy lay in her lap, hoping to ease her discomfort. "Hang in there!"**

 **Lucy!" Happy calls out yet again.**

 **Future** **Lucy summons her strength for her last words. She's panting erratically by now. "I. . . never. . . shut. . . the. . . door. . ." She croaks out softly.**

 **"I know! I would never do it either!" Lucy whimpers.** **The sword is pratically crawling deeper into the blonde's flesh.**

 **Lucy can't help but let out a few sobs. "Why would you protect your younger self?"**

 **"You are. . ." Future Lucy coughs out, "Me. . . in the past. If you died. . . I'd vanish. . . any. . . way. . ."**

 **Future** **Lucy's chesnut eyes soften, somehow looking angelic despite being on the brink of of death. "It's weird. . . you know? Watching. . . myself. . . watch. . . me. . . die. . ."**

 **"It's weird for me too! So don't die, okay?!" Lucy shouts her request, desperate and scared.**

 **Though** **there's crimson liquid trickling down her chin, Future Lucy manages to smile, like she always does. "It's. . . alright."**

 **Wendy** **covers her mouth, tears are streaming down her face. Loke is terribly still, probably haunted by the possible death of his master and friend.**

 **"People I never. . . thought I'd see. . . alive. . . and now I meet them. . . again."**

 **Future** **Lucy has tears pooling within her brown eyes, most of them trailing past her cheeks. She looks up at the ceiling. "Just. . . that. . . made. . . me. . . so. . . happy. . ."**

There's a puddle of tears where Juvia sat. Her nose was red and her eyes were completely blotchy. "Juvia's heart is about to break!"

Erza's face contorted into an expression of utmost pain. She clutched at her blouse, right where her heart was. "I can't seem to breathe."

Gray wiped the snot away from his nose. "Jellal mentioned something about the cloaked person watching during the games. It must have been the Future Lucy."

Juvia sobbed hysterically. "I hoped Lucy-san saw how hard Natsu-san fought for her!"

Levy was tucked under a certain grumpy man's arms. She was filled with nervous cries as well. "I don't think my heart has ached this much. I can't take it! I can't take it!"

Wendy was frantically trying to wipe the tears that stained her cheeks. "I don't want to see Lucy-san hurt ever again. I don't want to lose a friend."

 **Happy is visibly trembling as he reaches for his friend — no, best friend. "Lucy, no. . . Don't die. . ."**

 **"I. . . don't belong. . . to this age. . . no, not. . . even this. . . world. . . The me. . . of this world. . . should stay. . . with her friends. . ."**

 **Future** **Lucy turns to the side, eyes focusing on the feline beside her. She lays her hand on his head. "Don't. . . be sad. . ."**

 **"Sure I'm sad!" Happy shouts with all his might, a volume surprising for someone as tiny as he. A waterfall of tears comes pouring from his eyes. "I don't care what world you come from. . . I don't care what anybody says, you're Lucy!"**

 **"You're _Lucy_!" Happy yells again with utmost determination. "You're my friend! Any friend would be sad about that!"**

 **Happy** **runs to Future Lucy's side. He hugs her tightly, clutching her robe like he never wanted the blonde to go away. Future Lucy brings him into her arms with no hesitation. They hold on to each other, silently begging for more time with each other.**

From one corner of the room, there was a similar sight. Happy wrapped his little arms around Lucy as she let him listen to the lullaby of her heartbeat. Natsu was watching them with a content gleam in his eyes.

"Happy, it's alright," Lucy cooed. She smoothed the wild blue fur. "I'm alright. We're alright. You and I aren't going anywhere."

Happy nuzzled his head deeper. "You promise that you won't leave us even though I tease you all the time?"

"Of course," Lucy answered without any hesitation. "I promise."

"You can't break that promise, you know?" Natsu told her gruffly.

Lucy nodded with a meek smile. "I know."

"I don't think I've ever seen Happy so in despair like that," Erza commented from afar. "I never thought that she was so special to him."

Gray coughed. He rubbed his eyes as his gaze drifted to the little trio who now had a cuddle fest. "It's like they became one small family."

Erza grinned happily. "Knowing how attached they are to each other, I'd say that there's huge chance of that being correct."

Lisanna pouted. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. This is too much heartbreak for me in two days. I hope tomorrow is more fun and lighthearted."

"I feel like there's a slim chance of that happening." Lucy chuckled bitterly.

 **Future Lucy lifts her head. "Could. . . you show me. . . your guild mark?"**

 **"Huh?" Lucy is confused but does what her counterpart asks anyway.**

 **Two** **right hands appear into view. Both are from the same person. One hand is adorned with a pink insignia. The other is bare, missing the most vital part.**

 **Future** **Lucy traces the guild mark. She smiles once more.**

 **Lucy** **stares at both their hands with shock. "Your. . . right hand, it's. . ."**

Laxus grimaced. "What the hell happened?"

Lucy squirmed under his fierce gaze. "We suspect that my — well in the future — was somehow torn off or something."

The blonde girl cradled her right hand close to her chest as she sighed deeply. "I just wished that it wasn't the one with my guild mark. I couldn't deal with life if I could never see the insignia again."

"Oh, that's horrible!" Levy slammed her tiny fists on the table. "It's like we need to lock you up in a tower so you'll never get hurt again!"

Natsu sprung to his feet. "That's a good idea!"

"No, it's not!" Lucy yelped.

 _ **"Natsu! Look! They just gave me the Fairy Tail mark!"**_

 **The** **Fire Dragon Slayer trembles, not out of fear, but out of rage and bloodlust. He remembers it so clearly. The light in her eyes and her happiness at that moment. How dare they take that away from her?**

 **Darkness envelopes his eyes. He's angry, he's livid, he's frustrated, his hands are itching to blow something up, to avenge the girl he's come to call special.**

 **Future** **Lucy's eyes flutters shut. She looks so peaceful. "I wish I could've gone on. . . another adventure. . ."**

 **"Protect. . . the. . . future. . ."**

 **And** **with that, Future Lucy takes her last breath.**

 **Natsu** **turns his face to the other side, shielding his reaction. Lucy covers her face with her right hand, tremors wrecking her fragile body. Wendy presses her hands tighter, tears are flowing from her eyes and she doesn't do anything to stop it. Happy screams out loud, desperately begging for his best friend to come back. Loke stares ahead sadly.**

 **"She doesn't realize she closed the door," Future Rogue remarks.**

 **"What about the damn door?!" Lucy grits out, voice coarse from all the yelling and crying. "I would never do such a thing! And still you. . ."**

 **"You don't think so. . . now," Future Rogue tells her. "But in a few hours, you will close the door!"**

 **"I will not close the door!" Lucy stands her ground. "Here you go with all that talk. . . What are you really after?"**

 **Future** **Rogue's lips pull back to a deadly scowl. "You are fated to close the door! As long as you are alive. . ."**

 **"The future me already said she didn't close it!" Lucy slams her right hand on the ground. "And I trust myself!"**

 **Future** **Rogue's hand is summoning another whirlwind of shadows, another spell designed to kill. "There is no truth in your words! Destiny has decided everything here!"**

 **"Then I'll _burn_ that destiny to ashes!" Natsu threatens animalistically. His hand is covered in flames that is enough to melt the whole palace.**

 **He** **takes one step forward, his hand ready to initiate the first attack — anything for the sake of his friends. He rushes to Rogue without any hesitation. "Nobody is going to steal Lucy's future from her!"**

 **Future** **Rogue deflected the attack but barely.**

 **The** **words, " _protect the future_ ," echoes in Natsu's mind. And that's all he needs to move forward.**

 **Natsu's face comes into a view. He looks like he's dropped all of his humanity and exchanged for the soul of a demon. A single tear runs down from his right eye. There's a red sparkle that glimmers in his left eye. The way his expression is so unreadable is what brings out the monstrosity, the complete terror in the room.**

 **"I promise you that!" Natsu vows sincerely to one girl.**

Cana fanned herself with a lazy smirk. "Is it just me or is it so much hotter in here?"

Lucy squeaked nervously as she covered her heated face. "Shu — Shut up!"

"Aw, Lu," Cana pouted sarcastically. "Do you not like me pointing out that your boyfriend is hot as fu—"

"Cana!" Lucy yelled with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, Lucy!" Natsu pulled her in for a tight side hug. "I'll always protect your future!"

Sherry clapped her hands. "Woah! That's love! That's one of the sweetest things I've ever seen."

Ren coughed from behind her. "Your fiancé is right here."

Mirajane stood up from where she briefly fainted. She deviously pointed to a certain blonde and pinkette. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I am planning the wedding! What do you guys think of Summer?"

"I call bridesmaid!" Lisanna piped in.

"Me too!" Levy announced cheerfully.

Gajeel shook the earth with the volume of his laughter. "Damn! I knew the Salamander was whipped, I just didn't think he'd be this whipped! Great speech, man!"

Natsu ducked his head as he lamely threw a ball of fire at the metalhead. "Shut up!"

Romeo snickered. "Natsu-nii's whipped! And overprotective too!"

Cana wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "Yo, Lucy. How hot are Natsu's flames of emotions?"

Happy flew in the air. "Oh, my! You liiiike each other!"

Rogue cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Just a question. If someone were to kill Lucy, what would you do to them? Just a quick question for an experiment."

"Oh, boy." Sting facepalmed. "We're in for it now."

"I'd burn them to crisp," Natsu growled. His eyes turned feral once more.

"I'd let them fall beneath my blades," Erza answered darkly as she polished her swords.

Gray cracked his knuckles. "I suppose a few Ice Geysers could take them out."

"Aye!" Happy agreed. He stood proudly on the counter, his little tummy was tucked out as he placed his paws on his hips.

"And for my punishment, I'd let them feed me fish!"

 _ **note1** — my fingers are numb, lol. i enjoyed writing this one as well. hope you all liked it!_

 _ **note2 —** to everyone who read this, favorited, followed, and left a very kind review, i thank you from the bottom of my heart. you all are so so amazing. and i have a surprise (spoiler alert: i'll be updating weekly-ish now better content) so please stick around!_

 _ **note3 —** this is set a few years after the alvarez arc. (those who haven't read the manga yet, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!)_

 _(spoilers ish)_

 _I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT EPISODE TO BE ANIMATED BECAUSE A CERTAIN HOT HEADED BEST GIRL IS COMING BACK (i cri)_

 _ **note4** — have a wonderful day everyone! be kind to yourselves! be kind to those you see! eat three meals a day because mavis (wink) knows how busy the humans are nowadays, am i right? all in all, i pray that you guys have a wholesome year!_

 _ **note5** belated valetines!!! (self promo: i has fluffy stuff in my other books!_


End file.
